


FreeFantasy

by Hesdeadjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: POV First Person, Sex, Smut, martin freeman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hesdeadjohn/pseuds/Hesdeadjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Freeman suddenly stands in the middle of your apartment, and you have no idea how he got there in the first place...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FreeFantasy

There he stands, Martin Freeman. You have no idea how he came into your apartment, you just know that he stands there, naked. You’re wearing panties and bra, because you were about to go to bed, alone. But now that he stands in the middle of your bedroom, you’re developing new plans for your night. Slowly you move into his direction, scanning every part of his body thoroughly, his hair, his face, his neck, his shoulders, his belly, his bellybutton, his hips, his legs, his cock. “Do you not want to know why I’m here, and how I came here?” he asks in his beautiful soft voice. But you just shake your head. “I have other priorities right now.” you mumble just in that second you reach him. You lean against him and start to kiss his temple, his hair, his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his mouth. You nibble at his ears and start kissing him again, harder, exploring his mouth with your tongue. You feel how he presses his hips against yours and how his cock is getting harder and harder. Slowly you move down, licking his nipples, fondling his back. You lick his bellybutton and slowly move your hands down to his ass, clutching his buttocks. Finally reaching his shaft with your mouth, you slowly slide two fingers into his asshole, feeling his prostate and softly pressing against it. His cock is still getting harder, and you take the tip into your mouth, tasting it with your tongue. Martin is really enjoying it and groans a little. You take his cock deeper and deeper into your mouth, feeling it, long and thick. You taste a little pre cum and he grasps your hair, trying to fuck your mouth, but you softly bite his cock and he stops pulling your head. You move faster, feel his thick dick between your lips, moving in and out. He starts groaning again, and you know he is about to come, but you stop sucking and take you hand out of his ass. “Not yet” you mumble and stand up again. “Do you want me to beg?” he asks sweetly.   
“No, I just want you to wait a little longer.”   
Standing upright, you press him against the wall of your bedroom and start kissing his face again. Your lips find each other and now it’s his turn to explore your mouth. You feel how his long wet tongue makes its way through your lips, tasting every part of your mouth. His hands are pressing you closer to him and he easily undoes your bra with one hand. You start ruffling his hair and return his kiss. Your bodies begin to sweat, and Martin is pressing his hips against yours, his hard cock stinging into your lower abdomen. You start wandering back down again, kissing him everywhere, licking inside his belly button. Your hands reach his ass, and now you slam three fingers right into his hole, start tickling his prostate. He groans loudly and you start sucking his cock hardly. In and out, in and out, again and again. Martin screams and comes intense into your mouth. But you don’t swallow his cum; you suck a little more, and then pull your fingers out of his ass. You slowly move up again, kissing him everywhere, distributing his cum on his own body. You reach his mouth and mumble “I want you to taste you” and kiss him long and deeply. “Hmm…” he murmurs and licks his lips after finishing the kiss. “I taste good”   
“Yes you do” you say and swallow the rest of the cum. Slowly you move backwards and sit down on your bed. “It’s your turn now, Mr. Freeman.”   
“It is, indeed” he answers with a really deep voice and moves into your direction. He kneels down in front of, kissing your legs, your knees, your thighs, outside and inside. His mouth moves closer to your panties and his hands start petting your breasts. You lean back full of joy and groan. Suddenly he stops and you feel his body above you, hot and strong. Again he is exploring your mouth, but also the rest of your face, your lids, lour nose, your ears. “Martin, please” you start begging. You feel how wet you are and start fingering yourself a little. Suddenly you don’t feel the bed anymore. Martin lifts you up and places you somewhere else on the bed. Your head is now hanging outside and you see everything upside down. You close your eyes and start fingering yourself again. “Open your eyes” Martin says “I want you to see me” You open your eyes and see his beautiful cock in front of you, long, thick and hard. “I’m going to fuck you now, sweetheart, fuck you long and deep and hard into your mouth.” You want to say something, but as soon as you mouth is open his cock is already inside and he starts slamming it deeper and deeper into your throat. Your one hand is still in your panties fingering yourself, the other hand searches his asshole and puts three fingers back inside, finding his prostate and massaging it. He stops slamming and you feel the hot cum running down your throat. Martin pulls himself out and lies down next to you. Sweat covers his body and finally he says: “It’s you turn now” He places you comfortably on your bed and moves slowly down. His hands cover your breasts when his mouth finds your vagina. “So wet already” he mumbles and starts tickling your clit. Your fingers, wet of fingering, grab his hair. “Martin, please, fuck me” you start to beg again and hold his hair even tighter. “No, I want you to come just by licking.” he says down there and licks on. He licks and fingers you until you can’t hold on anymore and climax with him between your thighs. “Oh. My. God. That was gorgeous.”   
“I’m not finished yet, honey”   
“Not finished?”   
“No, I want you to feel me deep inside you.”  
He starts licking your nipples and fingering you again. Suddenly he kneels over your face and starts wanking. “Open your mouth” he says quietly. You open your mouth and he puts his cock inside. When he doesn’t move, you start sucking until it gets hard. Then Martin pulls his dick out of your mouth and tosses you around so that you kneel in front of him. And he slams his thick cock inside you and fucks you from behind. He slams himself into you again and again so hardly it nearly hurts. With one hand he starts tickling your clit again and you feel how both of you are about to climax. He slams the last time into you and then you both come together, both screaming loudly. He breaks down over you. You both lie on the bed together, breathing heavily and sweating. Slowly he pulls himself out of you and holds you tight until you both fall asleep.


End file.
